One Drunk Night
by Felicitous Fiction
Summary: England and Prussia go drinking together and intresting things happen PWP PrussiaxEngland fail summary is fail


The bartender sighed and the few patrons in the bar shock their heads in annoyance, shooting glares at the two drunk men at one of the tables. The men had seemed normal at first, well the blond one with large eyebrows did, the albino screamed trouble, but as they drank more and more it became apparent that they were far from normal. The blond, Arthur or so the sliver haired man called him, was obviously a light weight and after a few drinks was slurring on about a boy named Alfred. The albino, Gilbert, on the other hand handled his alcohol like a pro and went through more drinks than anyone wanted to count before he began ranting drunkenly about this past wars and sexual exploits. Soon though his stories turned into complaints about someone called 'West'.

"Maaaan West's been such an ass lately. Won't let me do anything. It's always 'Be good Gilbert' 'Stay out of trouble Gilbert' and 'What do you think your doing in the kitchen'." Prussia slurred in a bad imitation of his younger brother as England half listened, looking his friend up and down. Arthur could feel himself getting turned on as he watched Gilbert flail about jabbering animatedly, his tight clothes hugging his skin in all the right areas. He could still hear the man talking but payed no attention to his words, thoughts on how the ex nation could put his mouth to better use other place's. Like against his own lips. Now that was a nice thought though it didn't help the tightness in his pants.

The more he watched Gilbert talk the more he wanted to kiss him hell fuck him. And with each word that left his mouth his want increased until he finally caved and slammed his lips into the Prussians, kissing him roughly. Gilbert hadn't been expecting this at all and was slightly irked that his 'awesome rant' had been cut off like that but the Brit's lips felt way to good on his so he put his hands on the others slender hips and kissed him back, nibbling on his bottom lip. Arthur mewled softly at the stimulating nibbling and parted his lips, allowing Gilbert entrance to his mouth.

When England's lips parted Prussia quickly moved his tongue into his mouth and ravished it hungrily making the other man moan and pull closer. They kept kissing like this until the bartender tapped Gilbert's shoulder causing him to pull away from Arthur so he could look at the interrupting man "If your going to do that do it at your own home not in my pub."

The albino was about to tell the man where he could shove his stupid pub but his emerald eyed friend beat him to it "You can shove your pub up your bloody ass." he spat and stood pulling a stunned albino up with him. He then stormed past the bartender and outside still pulling Gilbert with him.

Once out side the Brit pushed his friend against his car kissing him again before purring in his ear "Wanna go to my place?"

"Ja." Gilbert growled back in response, grinding his hips into Arthur's, enjoying his moan of pleasure. Then all to soon for the blond he pulled away and smirked drunkenly at him "I'll drive." Arthur just nodded knowing he was in no position to drive and got in the passenger seat. Gilbert got into the driver seat and took the keys from the other and started the car before driving off not even putting his seat belt on.

Gilbert was lucky enough to be the type of drive who drove better when drunk then when he was sober therefore he was driving decently. He would've been doing better but a certain blonds mischievous hand had found its way inside his pants and was now giving him a skillful hand job that made him want to pull over and take the man right here in the car. But England lived close to the pub so it didn't take them long to get there.

The moment Prussia parked the car Arthur pulled his hand out of the albinos pants and got out of the car and walked to the door. Gilbert was right behind him and deciding to get back at the Englishman for the torture in the car he kissed the man as he tried to unlock the door. Arthur melted into the kiss and kissed back barely managing to open the door. Once it opened they stumbled inside tripping over their own legs and falling to the floor, still making out passionately, as the door slammed behind them.

The more the two kissed the more heated it grew, the more needy they became, until they were practically ripping each others clothes off. When they were both stripped, sweaty bodies pressing together England pushed the albino onto his back and straddled him. Gilbert just watched as the other slowly impaled himself on his huge cock, head thrown back and kiss bruised lips parted allowing low moans to escape. Finally England fit all of him and side and panted softly hands on his chest, feeling so full he thought he'd burst but it felt so good at the same time.

They kissed once more before Arthur started to move. He lifted his hips up and slammed them back down over and over again with his head tilted back and moans leaving his lips that got louder with each moment. Gilbert groaned heatedly and bucked up into Arthur's tight ass every time the man slammed down, taking his throbbing cock in. An echoing scream erupted from the blond when the albino shifted his hips, his cock jabbing England's sweet spot.

Smirking successfully Gilbert grabbed Arthur's waist and brought him down harder and faster pounding his prostate into oblivion and making his screams of pleasure flow endlessly from his lips. Until he finally climaxed this essance coating Prussia's chest in ribbons of white that matched his skin. Gilbert too came, unable to stand the pleasure he felt when Arthur tightened around him in ecstasy. When he came it was violent and blinding his burning side filling his lover until it began leaking out of him and down his thighs.

Both men panted heavily as they came down from their high. When his breathing was steady Arthur laid his head on Gilbert's shoulder and quickly fell asleep. With a chuckle the albino sat up, careful not to disturb Arthur, and gathered the man in his arms before standing and making his way to the bed room not as drunk as before. He laid Arthur down and laid beside him smiling when the man cuddled up to him. He continued to smile as he fell asleep and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

did you guys like it? I hope so. I got the inspiration for this when i was at my America's house and she played one of Englands character songs and I was like damn he's got a hot voice I'd do that and I'm prussia so i was like Fanfic idea FTW *pulls out lap top*

Review or I dunno just review got it


End file.
